


Suit and Tie

by orphan_account



Series: headcanon [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert helps Aaron with his tie before the verdict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Teeny-tiny mention of Aaron's father, absolutely nothing explicit, but I want to be sure.

“Aaron?”

Aaron sighed at the sound of his name. He listened to the soft knocks on the door.

“Yeah?”

The door opened slowly and Robert poked his head in.

  
“Can I come in?”

Aaron shrugged. He turned back around to the mirror. His hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and tried again. He just couldn’t get the knot right.

Robert leaned against the dresser to Aaron’s left. His eyes tracked Aaron’s features with care.

“You all right?” he asked.

Aaron glanced at him. His next breath came out shaky and he felt Robert’s hand settle on his arm.

“Let me,” he said.

Robert stood and turned Aaron around by his shoulder, so they were facing each other. He took the red tie into his hands. With slow careful gestures he wound it around and knotted it perfectly. He smoothed it down with his hand.

“All done,” he said with a small smile, his eyes meeting Aaron’s again.

Aaron’s breathing came a little calmer now, his hands settled.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice dry and croaky.

Robert just kept smiling. It made Aaron feel warm and calm, and, to his surprise, safe. For a split second he felt confident that he could win this case; that he could defeat his father. For a split second he believed that this could all turn out in his favour. He did not dwell on the feeling, because he did not want to jinx it, but it made his heart feel a little lighter. His shoulders relaxed.

“Ready to go?” Robert asked.

Aaron nodded. With another deep breath he stepped away from Robert and made his way to the door.


End file.
